


Bird Hybrids

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Camping, Family Secrets, Hybrids, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, septicplier - Freeform, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has had a secret for years that he is half human half bird a hybrid if you may and one night he finally tells his long time boyfriend </p><p>This was a request i'm still taking requests so please feel free to send me one :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Hybrids

Jack was relaxing in his and Mark’s bedroom, Mark was sleeping and Jack was standing by the window. Jack had a huge secret that even his own boyfriend didn’t know about. Jack was a bird hybrid where on each night if there were a full moon he would have huge bird wings, as big as eagle wings. 

Tonight was a night of the full moon and Jack could feel the heat rising up in his back and he looked at Mark sleeping peacefully in their bed and he sighed and felt the wings form out of his back. Jack opened the window and flew into the night. 

Jack wasn’t always like this he was a normal baby when he was born but his mother dated a hybrid who was half man half bird and Jack wouldn’t start getting his wings until he turned sixteen. On Jack’s sixteenth birthday is when he first got his wings he was scared at first but his farther taught him how to fight it and how to fly. Over the years Jack was living in a tiny cabin in the woods away from everybody so he didn’t scare them away with his giant wings. 

Jack started doing YouTube videos just to get his mind off of each full moon for when his wings came out in full bloom. Then Jack met Mark over on twitter and they hit it off. Jack moved to LA to be with Mark and it was a lot harder there to keep his secret from Mark and he had to fly at like 2 in the morning when the city was dead. Jack had a little cabin out in the woods by the Hollywood sign. He stayed there until morning and he would creep back into bed with Mark like nothing happened. 

A few days later Jack was watching the weather and he saw that the moon was supposed to be full all this week, Jack cursed under his breath “how am I supposed to stay away for a whole week.” Mark heard him talk to himself and looked at him “what did you say babe?” “Oh, nothing just how about we take a week off and go camping?” 

Mark looked at him “um, camping but what about YouTube we got videos to do and all?” “Well, we could always ask Matt and Ryan to help us out with that I don’t know I just feel like taking a week away from the city and the moon is supposed to be all full it will be very pretty. 

Mark nodded “yeah you know me and the moon and space I always can stare at it for hours, ok sure let’s do it.” Jack nodded and hugged him “thank you Markimoo.” Jack sighed when hugging Mark he had to tell him sooner or later. Mark and Jack got bags packed for the week trip to the campsite and Matt and Ryan were glad to help out with their channels. 

Mark packed up the car and Jack headed in and sat down fiddling with his cap and playing with it in his hands. Mark got into the car and saw Jack was fiddling with his cap “what’s wrong babe you seem very jumpy?” “Oh, I’m just excited for this trip.” Mark smiled and patted his knee “ok, well let’s head out.” 

Mark started up the car and they made their way to the campsite. Once there it was a cute little campsite Mark and Jack set up their tent and sleeping bags and they went to collect wood for the a fire. Jack wished the sun would never set because he didn’t want the moon to come out. 

Nightfall finally did come though and Mark was in the tent fixing up their sleeping bags and Jack was sitting by the fire he felt the uneasy heat in his back again and he looked up at the moon. Jack sighed and the wings came out Mark heard a whoosh sound and wondered what that was. Mark walked out of the tent and dropped the pillow he was holding and put a hand to his heart.

J, Jack what the hell is on your back, is that a giant bird!” Mark grabbed a stick and charged at Jack. Jack turned around “What!” Whack Mark hit Jack in the back with the stick “ow that fookin hurt!” Mark dropped the stick and went down by Jack’s side “Jack, Sean what is going on why is there giant wings coming out of your back?” 

Jack got up and fluffed out his wings with a few black feathers falling off from the blow “I have to tell you sooner or later, I’m a hybrid Mark?” “A what now?” “A hybrid I’m half human half bird well eagle.” 

Mark was shocked and just ran a hand though his red hair. “Um, does it hurt?” “Yeah when they come out it does but after a while the pain goes away when I fly around.” “So when did this start happening?” 

“Well it’s a long story so you may want to come sit by the fire with me and I will explain everything.” Mark nodded and followed Jack to the fire. Once sat Jack told the whole story of how his mother married his farther who was a eagle hybrid and how he was we born with his father’s genes and didn’t get the wings until he was sixteen.” 

Mark was just shocked at all this news flowing at him at once. “Wow I just cant believe you hid this from me all these years when we were together, how did you even hide it?” “Well everynight when the full moon was out and you were asleep I would sneak out the window and fly around town at like two in the morning and I have a little cabin built in the woods by the Hollywood sign. So I go there and wait it out for the wings to go back in. 

Then I come back home and snuggle in bed with you.” “Wow, I wish you told me sooner Jack, why didn’t you?” Jack had tears in his eyes “I thought if you saw me like this you would of broken up with me and called me crazy or something or just get scared and run away.” 

Mark shook his head no “oh god no Jack I could never do that to you, I love you with all my heart, bird or human you are still the Jack I love.” Jack had full tears running down his cheeks now and he carefully slid into Mark’s arms and snuggled up to his chest listening to his heartbeat which was beating a mile a min but Jack didn’t care. 

Mark smiled and pets his green hair and kissed him. “So can you show me how you fly I’d love to see you fly Jack.” Jack laughed and got out of Mark’s embrace and he stood up and fluffed out his wings in all their glory. Jack smiled and flapped his wings and up in the air he went. Jack flew around the campsite and Mark watched in awe at Jack flying. 

Jack came back down in front of Mark and his wings folded up and he smiled “So being a hybrid had its perks I’m super strong how about flying with me?” “Um… wait?” Jack smirked and picked up Mark. 

Mark screamed “Ahh Jack put me the fuck down!” “Oh shh you big baby I got you. Jack held Mark close to his chest bridal style and they flew around the campsite and Jack took Mark to a mountain top in the woods and they landed and saw the sky clear as day with all the stars and the moon. “I told you I would let you see how everything was from up here.

Mark just glared at him “Sean, I love you but my god never do that again you almost gave me a heart attack” as Mark had his hand on his heart trying to catch his breath from the crazy fly ride Jack had given him. “I’m sorry Markimoo I just wanted you to feel how it feels to fly.” 

“Yeah… I think I’ll stay on the ground for now on and leave the flying to you.” Jack giggled and wrapped a wing around Mark and kissing him. Mark smiled into the kiss “ok maybe dating a hybrid/eagle wont be so bad.” 

“Love you Jack.” “Love you to Markimoo.” 

The end.


End file.
